


Fidget

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having a sleepless night, and so is the baby growing in Blaine’s belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt lay in bed beside his sleeping husband, watching the odd ripple of Blaine’s swollen stomach as their baby stretched and kicked and rolled in his belly. Blaine had been sleeping fitfully the last few nights, uncomfortable from the baby constantly pressing against his bladder or into positions that made him ache, but tonight he seemed to have given into the exhaustion and be sleeping through. He had insisted on sleeping naked- not that Kurt was about to protest- despite it being December, so Kurt had turned up the heating higher than he normally would have. Unfortunately, in keeping his husband comfortable, he was now too warm to sleep peacefully, and had instead focused on Fidget- so named because Blaine had been complaining for months now about how the baby was never still for very long. Fidget was due in just a few weeks, in early January, and seemed to be making the most of the time left in his father’s belly.

Sliding down the bed so he was lying closer to Blaine’s stomach, Kurt lay a hand where a roundish lump kept appearing, counting kicks absent-mindedly. He glanced back up at Blaine to make sure he was still sleeping, and then pressed closer so his mouth was hovering just above Blaine’s belly button. “Hey Fidget,” he whispered, breath ghosting across Blaine’s skin. He always felt a little silly talking to their baby when Blaine was awake, which was kind of ridiculous given how often he caught Blaine chattering away about what he was doing. Now though, with Blaine fast asleep, he felt more at ease.

“You know your Papa and I are really looking forward to meeting you, don’t you? And your Aunty Rachel and Aunt Santana, and Grampa Burt and Nana Carole, and Uncle Cooper, and so many more people besides. So many people who love you already baby. Papa says we’re going to have no trouble finding people to babysit you, but I don’t think either of us are going to want to be away from you for any time at all. We’ve waited a long time to meet you sweetheart. My friend Isabelle has sent us lots of cute baby clothes to dress you in. You’re going to be the best dressed baby in New York. I bet you’re going to look like your Papa, right? All big eyes and smiley mouth. You’ll probably pout like him too.”

Kurt smiled to himself and shook his head. “You have no idea how scary this baby, how much love we have for you. You know we’d move mountains for you, darling, do anything to keep you safe. I can’t wait to watch you grow up, learn all about you.” He sighed and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s stomach. “I know Papa’s getting uncomfortable now, but do me a favour and don’t be born early, okay baby? The nursery isn’t finished yet, and I don’t think you’d like being a Christmas baby. Papa wouldn’t like it much either. Night night sweetheart.”

Stretching out and grimacing as his back cracked, Kurt rolled away from Blaine before moving back up the bed and wrapping his husband into a tight embrace. “Night sweetheart,” he said again, this time to Blaine. “Sleep well.”


	2. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set approximately 2 months before Fidget- Blaine and Baby are not in agreement over how much Blaine needs to be eating.

Being pregnant has left Blaine with an appetite that cannot be sated by salad or fruit. His mind has been taken over with thoughts of food, of sleep, his mood swings are an all or nothing affair no matter what the actual emotion being felt is, and quite frankly Blaine isn’t feeling all that human by his six month of pregnancy. He craves sugary goodness and comfort food in equal amounts, and before they had realised he was pregnant, Santana had commented more than once on his sudden need to consume everything in sight (apart from onions, which he’d taken one whiff of and had caused him to promptly spend the next hour repeatedly attempting to wash his nose out in the bathroom, while his friends disposed of everything onion-related in sight).

Kurt seems to find it more funny than anything, the way Blaine will gag when near coffee or cheese, but can eat his way through a mountain of risotto. Blaine has become best friends with the matronly owner of the café down the street, who seems to have taken it upon herself to cook him a hundred and one meals to try before his pregnancy is over, and always has a slice of the lemon cake he dreams about on more than one occasion to hand. She’s doing the catering for the baby shower being thrown in a few weeks, and Blaine has been visiting a lot to ‘taste test’.

Blaine is not as amused by his hunger. He feels huge, like an elephant wading through a sea of thin, pretty people. He’s sure he’s at least tripled in size, but whenever he gets weighed at the doctor, she always smiles and says he’s right on track. One of the nurses even commented on his last visit that he was carrying the pregnancy really well, just a nice round bump but as lean and toned everywhere else as he had been before Fidget had decided to make an appearance. But Blaine’s clothes don’t fit anymore, and when he has to go shopping for clothes specially made for male carriers, he balks and backs away from the ugly designs. Instead Kurt makes his clothes, beautiful clothes that he loves, but every time he gets measured and another inch appears, he wants to hide in a corner and cry. He’s sure Kurt must think he’s hideous.

It’s during one of these funks that Kurt finds him, sat at their kitchen table in the middle of the night, with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of shortbread. His eyes are rimmed with red, still a little shiny from his crying fit earlier, and he looks so miserable that for a moment Kurt wonders if he’s rethought the baby altogether. It’s ridiculous of course, Blaine had been so excited to find out about Fidget, but over the last few weeks Blaine has become so despondent, shrinking away whenever Kurt tried to touch him, that Kurt can’t help but wonder.

“Baby?”

Blaine jerks, blinks, and then offers Kurt a shaky smile. “Hey.”

“Hey. You weren’t in bed.”

“I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. A certain someone decided 2am was the perfect time to have a wriggle.”

Blaine’s words were fond, and Kurt kicked himself slightly for ever thinking Blaine didn’t want this baby. He was definitely excited. Scared, yes, but eager to meet the new addition to their family.

Kurt stood behind Blaine and leant forward, nuzzling his face into his husband’s with a sigh. “Come back to bed sweetheart. I’m sure I can think of some way to distract you, if you really aren’t tired,” Kurt said, hand snaking down Blaine’s side. Before he could brush over Blaine’s pyjama clad crotch, Blaine moved away, standing to put his mug in the dishwasher and the plate back on the side.

“You don’t have to pretend to want me,” he said, still facing the counter, hands clenched into tight fists by his side.

“What?”

“I know I’m not… I don’t look like I used to, I’m a fat flabby fright, I know. I’m ugly and I promise after I have the baby I’ll work hard to get back to how I used to look, but until then you don’t have to pretend to find me sexy or attractive or whatever.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said slowly, “Blaine turn around and look at me.”

It took a minute, but Blaine did as he was told, chin wobbling slightly as he fought back another wave of tears.

“I’m not pretending anything. You really have no idea how beautiful you look, how gorgeous you are right now. Of course you don’t look like you used to, you’ve got our baby growing in you, but you’re as perfect to me as always. Once you’ve had the baby I don’t care if you get a six pack or gained sixty pounds, you’ll still be my Blaine, my sexy husband who I would very much like to take back to bed right now.”

Blaine sniffled, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands, but there was a dark blush creeping across his cheeks. “Promise?”

Kurt laughed as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband as he pressed his lips to Blaine’s neck before pulling back a little. “Triple promise. Come back to bed baby, I’ll show you exactly how perfect you look to me.”

Blaine smiled. “Okay, but I can’t blow you. If I swallowed it’d be like feeding the baby your-“

"Blaine!"


End file.
